


【柳生仁】官宣（BG）

by ssstttooo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: 娱乐圈AU，男律师柳生x女演员仁王
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 10





	【柳生仁】官宣（BG）

夜深了，仁王刚参加完丸井的答谢宴，独自驱车回到世田谷的高档公寓。

年轻时，仁王和丸井以女子组合3年B班出道成为偶像。刚开始时，丸井凭借活泼个性和抢眼红发圈了一大波粉丝，人气一般的仁王很快被公司发配进片场拍戏跑龙套。  
经过多年的历练，仁王从花瓶女配一路摸爬滚打，已然成为银幕心机女二号的最佳代言人，每年颁奖季最佳女配角拿到手软。  
一年前，3年B班正式宣布解散，因为公司官宣丸井结婚的消息，对象是一般男性。  
仁王从不敢直接问丸井，经历一大波脱粉是种怎样的体验。丸井从不把失落摆在脸上，她很快进入电视台，成为一档儿童节目的常驻嘉宾。  
丸井喜欢小孩子，婚后半年就传出怀孕的消息。  
今天是丸井最后一个工作日，明天她就回家待产放假了。丸井和丈夫桑原因此举办答谢宴，感谢自己共事过的所有圈内人，包括前队友仁王。

仁王开了门，屋内的灯亮着。她在主卧室找到柳生，后者正坐在床上读推理小说。  
女演员上了床，主动缩进律师先生的怀里，闻着他身上沐浴露残留的香气。  
“不早了，小雅该去洗澡，然后休息。”  
叠好的睡衣整齐放在床的另一侧，仁王不用猜都知道是谁准备的。  
“我想你陪我一起洗……说笑的，噗哩。”

仁王窝在柳生的怀里，边笑边说着今天的见闻。  
“比吕，可惜你没在现场，丸井挺着大肚子的样子，真是太好笑了……”  
柳生揉了揉身下人的银发，在光洁的额头上落下一个吻，然后低头亲吻仁王的颈侧。  
仁王享受性爱，也享受柳生给予的温柔和粗暴。高中时代，她和他就开始探索对方的身体，成为一对灵欲交融的情侣。  
毕业后，柳生沿着优等生的轨迹考上东大，仁王和丸井被星探挖掘，闯进五光十色的娱乐圈。  
练习生时期，仁王好几次偷偷摸摸跑进东大探望柳生。她才发现，男朋友过于优秀，从不缺乏女同学的陪伴，她自己出道在即，公司明令禁止谈恋爱。  
这是他们第一次分手。

3年B班出道一周年，丸井粉丝数已经是仁王的十倍不止。这也不奇怪，仁王给人印象就是个不良少女，一头银发怎么看都不是女爱豆该有的模样。  
虽然粉丝少当偶像成绩不佳，但仁王独特的个人气质，使他很快被一些导演相中。  
学医的弟弟告诉仁王，柳生院长把医院里未婚护士姐姐全请了一遍，去跟他儿子相亲。  
仁王挂了电话，拍摄一结束就冲到柳生租的单身公寓，把前男友压在客厅里狠狠做了五六次双人运动。  
事后，她抢过前男友手上的烟，边抽着边开口要复合。柳生同意了。

两个人偷偷摸摸处了不到两年，直到仁王第一部主演剧集播出并成为爆款剧。  
仁王的名字成了社交平台热词，不少观众因为作品而成了她的粉丝，甚至出现了私生饭。有关仁王的生平、私生活，甚至连仁王雅姿是她艺名而非本人真名的事，都被放在匿名论坛公开讨论。  
狗仔们也盯上了仁王，她和柳生一起出入世田谷豪宅的照片，出现在幸村的办公桌上。  
仁王的人气正旺，此时公开交往对象无异于社会性自杀。先别说粉丝大规模脱粉，业内的大导演、投资人若知道仁王名花有主，压根就不会给她寄剧本。  
幸村和仁王谈了很久，她也作出了决定，第二次向柳生提出分手。至于偷拍照，幸村用别的料跟媒体交换，仁王的地下情才没被曝光。

仁王再次遇见柳生，是在某一次公司的年会上，前男友坐在幸村社长的旁边。  
那一个半月时间，柳生频繁出入公司总部，和幸村在社长办公室战斗到天明。  
仁王在拍摄间隙休息，和小助理唠嗑，顺带打听前男友的事情。  
“咱公司下个月就能完成并购了。”  
并购谁？仁王不解。  
“并购Seigaku啊，谁让社长看中不二周助呢。”  
过了没几天，仁王看财经新闻，东京娱乐公司Seigaku因未能如期偿还欠下冰帝财团的债务，被后者诉讼濒临破产。立海互娱突然出手，以66.7%的折价购买冰帝对Seigaku的债权，并通过债转股操作，令S社成为其全资子公司。  
并购完成后，S社新任社长玉川良雄公开宣布，将艺人不二周助的一切代理权0元转让至立海互娱。

冰帝有迹部景吾当老板，当然不会做赔本买卖。并购结束后，立海和冰帝合资成立子公司，运营仁王的个人工作室。  
仁王相当于同时给两家娱乐公司打工，她与迹部景吾便有了交集，八卦杂志也有新的创作素材。  
冰帝的风格跟立海很不一样，老板喜欢亲自下场炒CP。迹部偶尔几次进剧组探班，总会送上100朵红玫瑰，熏得仁王差点晕过去。  
仁王上综艺访谈节目，主持人时不时cue一下迹部的名字，提问也喜欢往爱情婚姻的方向带。  
被问及喜欢的类型和结婚的标准，仁王倒是大方公布：有钱的、帅的、温柔的。  
“啊~看来你结婚是奔着离婚去的呢，仁王小姐。”  
“不然咯？难道我当免费上门保姆上瘾不成？哪个女孩子不梦想着离婚致富呢？”  
反正她本来就走心机恶女路线，不用装什么纯情乖乖牌好嫁风，粉丝也很吃她这一套。

不二正式签约立海的新闻会，幸村特意让人安排在四季酒店举行，还请来各路媒体和圈内名人。  
聚光灯前，仁王作为绿叶站在不二身旁，衬托幸村心心念念的那朵红玫瑰。  
当今日本商业第一律师，拥有“二十年东大第一人”美誉的柳生比吕士，无疑是这次并购成功的最大推手。  
幸村领着不二来到柳生跟前，给后者再三敬酒，感谢他作出的努力。  
柳生抬了抬眼镜，笑称幸村的答谢已经体现在律师费上了。坐在另一桌上的仁王，一直盯着前男友一举一动。  
“抱歉，幸村社长。请允许我提前离开，小春最近蔫蔫的不怎么舒服，我得回去照看她。”  
“啊……小春生病了？好可怜呵。下次见面我带点药给你。”  
“那我先谢谢了，幸村社长，再见。”  
柳生提着公文包离开宴会现场，仁王无声无息跟在他身后，一前一后进了电梯。门一关上，仁王立马扯住柳生的领带，踮着脚尖吻上男人，末了还故意在他衣领处沾上口红。后者则任由她在自己身上胡作非为。  
“你要去哪？是不是去见那个小春？”  
柳生扶了扶眼镜，沉默点了点头。仁王问小春住哪里。  
“世田谷。”  
仁王二话不说，抬手就给男人一耳光。  
“那是我的房子！你竟然让别的女人……”  
仁王嗓音嘶哑，眼角浮现零星泪光，柳生看得直皱眉头，几乎忘记前女友的演技是影后级别的。  
“小雅，那是‘我们’的房子，我也有一半的产权……”  
“我不许任何人踏进我的房子！”  
柳生再次沉默。  
第二次分手后，柳生曾让中介联系仁王，请她考虑卖掉手上一半的产权，又或者买下柳生的那部分。  
但仁王不乐意，这不是钱的问题，世田谷的住宅是自己和柳生最后的牵扯。

电梯的开了，柳生走入负二层停车场，正了正被扯歪的领带，从口袋里拿出丝帕擦了擦嘴上残存的唇膏，仿佛刚才什么都没发生过，活脱脱一副渣男模样。  
柳生启动雷克萨斯，仁王不请自来坐上副驾驶。律师先生好心提醒，酒店外头可能有狗仔蹲点。女演员从小香包里掏出大墨镜戴上，仿佛这样记者就认不出。

“是我，开门。”仁王气势汹汹站在自己住宅门口。  
AI管家识别出仁王的声纹，门自动开了。  
仁王第一时间闯进主卧室，她要看看前男友正在和怎样的女人同居。  
结果出乎意料，主卧室乃至全屋摆设都跟分手前一模一样，除了自己留下来的东西，屋里没别的女人住过的迹象。  
柳生呢？他正在阳台的花坛前，照看那盆蔫蔫的鹤望兰。  
“小春，今天有人来看你了。她是仁王雅治，是这房子的女主人……”  
“比吕，你跟这盆花说话的样子，真像个白痴。”仁王无情开启嘲讽模式，仿佛半分钟前妒火中烧的另有其人。  
柳生摘下眼镜，揉了揉太阳穴。  
“在这屋里，我不跟它说话，还能跟谁说话呢？”  
又来了又来了，仁王最受不了他一副楚楚可怜的样子。  
“比吕，我们做吧……”  
仁王抱着她心爱的男人，柳生一手插进银白色的发间，托着她的脑袋用力深吻。

两人从阳台一路吻到主卧室，柳生轻车熟路解开前女友礼服背后的纽扣，另一只手从裙摆伸了进去，脱掉里面的丁字裤。  
灵巧的手指轻柔抚慰珍珠般的阴蒂，逐渐唤醒仁王的欲望。  
“嗯……重一点，再大力一点……”  
阴部开始发水，柳生的手指慢慢被浸湿，淫糜的水声不绝于耳。  
另一只手也没闲着，柳生解开仁王的乳罩，再单手捧住一颗半球，乳头在揉搓下慢慢变得硬挺，顶住男人的掌心。  
“比吕，另一边……帮我吸吸……”  
银发狐狸发出低哑的嗓音，引诱着绅士侵犯自己。柳生的理智逐渐流失，他低头叼住另一边的乳头，由轻到重吮吸着。舌尖划过乳尖的一刻，耳边传来淫糜的呻吟声。  
“呜呜……继续玩我……比吕……不要停……”  
柳生从裙摆抽出手，被淫水浸润的手指插进那半启的嘴唇，挑逗着舌头搅来搅去。仁王被挑逗得主动追逐那两根手指，企图狠狠含住，仿佛那不是柳生的手指，而是别的器官。  
“瞧瞧你现在的样子，小雅……你的影迷知道你是这样的人吗？”  
“他们、他们知道……我是个……坏女人……”  
柳生低头咬了咬仁王的颈侧，用行动表示同意：“没错，你的确是个坏女人。”  
“嗯……继续玩我啊……比吕不要停……继续玩我下面……”  
柳生把她推倒在床上，一把掀起裙摆，然后低头含住那颗膨胀兴奋的阴蒂，舌头在上面不停打转。  
“啊……好舒服……比吕，你好棒……”  
仁王舒服得眯起眼睛，双手不禁摸上自己的胸部，捏着两颗硬硬的乳头。  
“小雅，你的身体，还是一如既往的淫荡呢。”  
仁王挺了挺湿漉漉的阴部，渴望柳生的唇舌进一步欺负自己。  
柳生跪在床上，盯着正沉迷给自己口交的仁王，问她现在两人算什么关系。  
仁王吞掉男人射进口里的精液，又擦了擦嘴角，抬头直勾勾盯着前男友。  
“噗哩，还能是什么关系。Friend with benefits呗。”

除了高中时代两人首次偷尝禁果，柳生就没再插入过仁王。  
“为什么不进来？”正读高一的仁王坐在柳生的床上傻乎乎问小男友。  
“因为书上说，纳入式是生育行为，而不是性行为。对于正常女性，按摩阴蒂和乳头就能让她们高潮了。”  
仁王没想到，自己男朋友竟然会查这方面资料。  
“噗哩……反正我的处女膜都给比吕破了……”  
柳生立刻纠正仁王，处女膜是个错误说法，那器官的正确名称叫阴道瓣，他还强调，破了的阴道瓣是会自行修复长回去的。  
“Piyo……比吕果然是医学世家的公子哥呢。”  
柳生抱着仁王，低声告诉她，自己学这么多，是希望女朋友少遭点罪。  
“纳入式不仅可能致孕，还有可能传播HIV和HPV病毒。仁王，你没必要以纳入式来取悦任何男性，包括我。”

迹部在苏格兰一座私人小岛上举办了盛大的同志婚礼，半个娱乐圈的人都去了现场观礼送祝福，当然也包括仁王。  
其他在场的人都一副看好戏的样子，看着这对炒着炒着就糊掉的CP，究竟会如何收场。  
仁王倒是落落大方，坐在嘉宾席前排，看着老板和忍足医生深情拥吻。  
迹部握着捧花，在抛出去之前放狠话：“待会儿谁都不能上来抢花，这是本大爷专门留给仁王的！”  
当朱丽叶玫瑰切花落到自己手上时，仁王低头看看花，又看了看迹部。  
“好姑娘，我跟幸村商量过了，你要真觉得那个律师靠谱的话，就跟他结婚吧。毕竟听幸村说，你们都处了十几年了。公关的问题不用担心，立海和冰帝都会帮忙的。”  
迹部拍了拍仁王的肩膀，后者捧着切花转过身来，望着幸村身旁的柳生。

一周后，仁王工作室通过社交媒体官方宣布，29岁的仁王正式结婚，对象是一般男性。不到一分钟，底部评论区马上炸了：  
“N年前脱粉，今天回来祝福一下，仁王和这位先生也算修成正果吧……”  
“楼上以前是前线粉吧？女明星过去悄咪咪谈恋爱的传闻果然是真的……”  
“迹部大爷前脚结婚，这位女士后脚就找到备胎咯。娱乐圈心机女表第一人非姐莫属了~”  
“不是吧不是吧？有些人是不是磕CP磕傻了？金井综合医院大公子兼东大二十年首席才子，会甘心当女明星备胎吗？”  
“神tm一般男性！日本商业律师第一人柳生比吕士也算一般男性，工作室牛逼！”  
……  
仁王趴在新婚丈夫怀里玩手机，还把看到的好笑评论递给男人看。柳生看完没啥反应，心机婊也好，恶毒女配也罢，无论别人怎么看仁王，她依然是自己心中的白玫瑰。  
是属于他的，第一女主角。

END


End file.
